Summer Days
by ShaWol-Chan Uchiha
Summary: New hopes, new dreams, and a love of your life...that is nothing like a typical summer for Natsuki Hanazono. Will she succumb to her rival, or will her blonde bestie spice it up for her?


**A/N: Okay people, this is my first ever fanfiction I have ever done, so no flames please? I really appreciate if you could review and give constructive feedback on how I could improve...this is only one-shot Deidara x OC. Sorry that Dei-Kun is completely OOC in this story. Hope you like it ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns it all. Only the story and the OC character is mine.**

* * *

Midsummer Night's Dream

"_Natsuki-Chan….." Deidara creeps up, closer to me, his cerulean orbs twinkling. "You are so pretty…and cute….." I inhale deeply, trying to hide the redness that tinged my face. I did not know why I was blushing, after all, Deidara was my team-mate and we've been in plenty of awkward positions before. We even fell on top of each other, when tripping over and rolling down the stairs, but we just laughed it off. But now, he was not even near my face, but I was blushing. Not that it was my entire fault; he was the one who was complimenting me. It was pretty much random….but why was I blushing?_

"Um Deidara, you're too close…" I whispered softly, unknowingly brushing against the velvety bed cover. My eyelids fluttered open. I sat up and looked around blankly for Deidara. I smacked my forehead as reality unfolded itself and I realised that it was all a dream. "Natsuki Hanazono….you need to get a hold of yourself," I sighed heavily and stared down at the thick duvets of my queen sized bed. I dragged myself out of bed. "God," I thought, mentally screaming. "It's the dreaded day….why does summer holiday camp have to be today? Because of this God forsaken camp, I have to put up with a bunch of idiots for the rest of my holidays! I JUST WANT TO STAY IN BED!"

"_Today I don't feel like doing anything_

_I just wanna lay in my bed_

_Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone_

'_Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything"_

Bruno Mars started to sing on my handphone, as if to echo my feelings. It turned out to be my best friend Temari who had called me. "YOU BETTER COME ON TIME TODAY FOR CAMP! IF NOT, BELIEVE ME, I'M GONNA MAKE MY BROTHER DRAG YOU ALL THE WAY HERE. UNDERSTAND?" she screeched on the phone. I uttered an incoherent reply and cut the call. I groaned as I started to get ready.

Now, have I gone on ranting about everything else without introducing myself? Oh, I sincerely apologize to my readers. I bet the poor readers have no idea what I am talking about. See, my name is Natsuki Hanazono. I am sixteen years old. I live in Tokyo. As for my family, I stay with my parents. I also have an older brother, who is smart, handsome and nice, named Shisui.

The sunlight filtered through the window as I ran my comb through my long platinum blonde tresses. The jubilant aura of the sun just made my hair glow and look more exotic. Yes, I am Japanese and my natural hair colour is jet black but who wouldn't want gorgeous, luscious blonde hair? So yes, I bleached my hair to a classy, platinum blonde shade. I also wore blue contacts, to top off the exotic set off looks. But even before I bleached my hair, people said that I did not look very Japanese. My eyes are quite big and they have a tint of hazel to it. I also have very thick eyelashes that bring out my eyes. I have fair skin and quite an athletic figure. Even so, I consider myself average looking.

I knew that I did not have much time to get ready for camp, but it was not as if I cared anyway. Why the hurry; why the rush? All for this pointless holiday camp, which my college organises yearly for all year ones "to promote bonding among the cohort". But trust me, it created more rivalry then friendship you could think of. Once I was satisfied with the way I looked, and after grabbing some breakfast, I found myself seated in my dad's car.

I was glad arrived at the camp location on time, because Temari was already glaring at me by the time I got there. "You!" she accusingly stated, jabbing a finger at my shoulder. "There you are!" I threw my head back, laughing at her temperamental reaction. Temari always looked hilarious when annoyed. "Relax, Temari-Chan. If you can put up with Shikamaru, you surely can stand me, hm?" I stated. Shikamaru was Temari's so-called boyfriend. They weren't dating or anything, but it was obvious that they liked each other- a lot.

"HI SUKI-CHAN!"

I turned around, with a worried and blank expression on my face. _"Oh no, "_I frantically thought, "Not Naruto…" A hyperactive blonde in a seizure inducing bright orange jumpsuit pounced on me from behind. "Get off me, Naruto!" I managed to choke out. He just refused to budge and just stayed clinging onto my back. He did not get off until someone else had to intervene.

"Hey, get off her, un!" shouted another blonde guy. This person was actually my team-mate at school, Deidara Iwatoshi. What we call a team at school is that it is a squad of the three students, and you are expected to do everything and anything with them. Since the other member of our team had already left for some country in the North, that just left me and Deidara. He was my closest male friend, and in some of those rare occasions where Temari needed to settle scores with Shikamaru, I could be found with Deidara, probably wrestling him to the floor or playing X-BOX with him. Of course, being team-mates meant that we were together in many of life's craziest and embarrassing moments. I would just laugh it off whenever the situation caused us to be in embarrassing postures that would be probably caused anybody else to flush, until now. Right now I was as red as a tomato as he had pulled me into a tight hug. Temari saw me blushing and she gave one of those victorious smirks. I glared daggers at her and she flinched, trying her best to control her giggles. I had not even realised that we were embracing in front of huge crowd of students, as everyone student in year one had arrived.

"Sorry that I am late, everyone!" panted a tall man, whom we referred to as Kakashi-Sensei. Sensei is the Japanese word for teacher. "See, I was helping an old lady cross the road -"

"LIAR!" everyone chorused in unison.

Kakashi- Sensei had this bad habit of coming late all the time, no matter what the occasion. To make it worse, he came up ridiculous, lame excuses that even dunces would find it hard to believe. This often led us to wonder how he was even able to have a girlfriend. I've seen, through my mother, that women get very infuriated with men when they are late for anything. With that dreadful habit of his, there was absolutely no way he made in time for his dates. I supposed it was either that his girlfriend was even less punctual, or maybe he got screamed at every time. Or else, his girlfriend was simply too tolerant.

Deidara had let go of me, fortunately, while the teachers made us sit in the groups that they had already classified us in back at school. I was probably as red as the hibiscus flowers blooming behind our backs. Come to think of it, Deidara was acting very weird around me these days. I mean, I've known him since kindergarten but I felt that he was trying to tell me something, but he just beats around the bush and _never_ gets to the point. It was frustrating as until now, I could always read him easily like an open book; but now, it's like he always opens the door with uncertainty, and slams it in my face. It does not help that I blush too, after all, I've always had a bit of crush on him; but one thing was sure. I was going to find out what was up with is behaviour, and perhaps confess to him as well.

I clenched my fist as Kakashi-sensei announced my roommate, who turned out to be my arch rival Sakura Haruno. I liked to call her billboard brow, as she had a really high forehead. She was more popular than me, but I did not hate for that. I detested her for the fact that she was constantly bickering about Temari and me. She _always_ had a comment to make about us, and there comes a point where you cannot stand it anymore. Besides, I was quite convinced that she had obsessive compulsive disorder and God knows, she seemed rather bipolar as well. My, how she abuses the word, or, the name to be exact. For every sentence she made, she just had to say the name, "Sasuke-kun".

"How are you, Sakura?" someone would ask.

"All's well for me as long as Sasuke-kun is feeling happy!" she would squeal. Then, she would cling onto his sleeve like moss and in turn, poor Sasuke would try to yank himself out of her iron grip. I pitied Sasuke, as he had done nothing to deserve an admirer so obsessive and possessive as her. He was probably being driven to insanity because of her. And if he did get away, Sakura would have severe mood swings, like a person with bipolar disorder.

After the boring, lengthy camp briefing about safety and the agenda, we were dismissed to our bunks, which were actually rooms for two people. I barely brought any bags along. It's not like you needed anything exotic for camp anyway. If you dared bring anything expensive, I could guarantee you that it would probably get stolen or ruined. Just then, Sakura came by. She sneered at me as she threw a final glance at her beloved Sasuke, who scurried off behind Naruto. In a way, Sasuke's gesture reminded me how Juliet would run to Romeo for protection from her admirer Paris. "Sup' with your hair, Natsuki? I hope your prepared for the rest of the camp, cos' I'm gonna give you one_ hell _a time!" she roared in fake enthusiasm.

A few people who overheard that started snickering. I drilled the heel of my sneakers into the floor as my eyes flashed with anger. She was so going to pay for that. My jaw fell open as I saw her bags. It was holding bulges of all sizes that threatened to explode. I just stood there watching, with no emotion whatsoever, how she struggled with her luggage which was probably as fat as her. As she muttered under a breath, I stuck my foot out. Poor Sakura was not sharp enough to see for herself. She slammed onto the floor with a resounding thud, falling face first. I clamped my mouth in an attempt control my fits of laughter. "OWWW! What was that for, you dimwit!" she burst out in anger. I almost choked on my laughter as I apologized to her. "Here let me help you! I'm so sorry I didn't really see you, _got_ lost in my daydream, know? I just can't stop thinking about it, I saw Sasuke at the beach swimming…." I faked an innocent voice. Sakura's eyes widened at the mention of Sasuke. "What do you mean you saw him at the beach? How come someone useless like you got to see him shirtless!" she shook with anger. "Shirtless? C'mon, he was wearing a shirt!" I exclaimed. As Sakura limped away in to the room, I smirked after her. _If it's a fight you want, I'd give you one._

After setting up our rooms, we had a few boring camp group activities. It's not like I would remember what we did when I woke up the next day. It was lunch that I looked forward to the most, as it gave me an opportunity to catch up with Temari. I envied her as her roommate was perfectly alright with her. I could not really talk to Deidara as he was with his gang of boys, but sometimes I did feel that he sent longing glances towards me. The rest of the day passed without much of a hassle. "_Time to begin Phase 2: Counterstrike!"_ I thought.

As soon as I reached my bunk, I jumped into the shower. One reason was that I was sticky and sweaty all over and the second reason was that it would delay the time before Sakura took hers. If Sakura took her shower later into the night, right before she slept, my prank would go all well. But if she did earlier and decided to use her bed before lights off, it would be an epic fail.

I tried to waste as much as time in shower until I could bathe no more. Luckily, when Sakura used the bathroom it was quite late. Besides, she took longer than I expected her to. I wasted no time when she was in the toilet to complete my prank. There was nothing so complicated about it anyway.

After lights-out, Sakura pulled back her covers and jumped up onto her bed. Slipping her feet under her blankets, she let out a startled yelp as her legs and feet drew up short, stopping at a barrier that had magically appeared halfway down her bed. Confused, Sakura jumped off her bed and pulled back her blankets, only to frown in annoyance. "Natsuki….." she growled at me as she remade her bed. She was terribly angry with me but if she started to make a fuss now, the teachers would come barging in. I savoured her reaction. I told her that she was in for it, and she really was.

You see, I had actually short-sheeted her. Short sheeting is basically taking away the top sheet of the bed. You have to fold the bottom sheet from the bottom and then fold the bottom end over to look like a top sheet when the bed is made. When you put your foot in it, your foot gets caught in the fold and you can't get in the bed unless you completely remake it. Confusing right? When my brother first explained this trick to me, I felt like he was talking in some cryptic language but you will get the hang of it once you try it.

Next morning, both Sakura and I woke up late because we had missed the wakeup call that our teachers had given us. I practically jumped to the ceiling as I looked at the time. We only had ten minutes to get ready! I shoved Sakura out the way and crammed myself into the toilet. It seemed like Sakura was not really bothered to bathe. I was of course disgusted by her ardent lack of hygiene, but I was too worried about myself. After hurriedly pulling on a random t-shirts and a pair of shirts with some boots, I dashed out of the door. But when I pulled open my bedroom door, I only just managed to bite back a scream, knowing that I would cause a huge commotion if I did. I sputtered as water ran through my glistening hair and through my shirt. I was completely drenched from head-to-toe. A bucket hung limply from a rope, now that it's contents for emptied on me. The water snatched all my droopiness away from me as the water was freezing cold. I wanted to blow my top off at Sakura but Kakashi-sensei dragged both of us away. I purposefully splashed some water off my hair onto his dirty adult book to show my annoyance. Kakashi-sensei never ever took his eyes of the book, eyeing it hungrily all the time .

I spent the rest of the day sulking about the morning, as well as dwelling on my supposed revenge until my friends got tired of my wailing. I could barely pay attention on that day as I was shivering all the time. My teeth were chattering and my nose was really red. I was catching a cold and I could feel it myself, but I chose not to do anything about it. It was not that bad anyway. I was just grateful that the day ended without any other trouble and I knew enough to steer clear of Sakura. When I got back to my bunk, I just collapsed onto the bed. I was pretty much dried up from the morning as the sun had graced me with its warmth and I was able to borrow a few towels here and there, but my clothes, and my hair were still a little moist. I could be least bothered that my clothes were muddy and I had to change them. Ah, sleep. Before I knew it, slumber had enclosed me in its feathery, soft wings.

_I dug my nails hard into the bed sheets as I felt a lone figure creep up on me. Sakura was being held back by was screaming for help but Sasuke just knocked her out. A pale, grotesque man clawed at me, lunging for my heart. A giant snake protruded from his stomach. "Your soul…..shall be mine…..so shall you…for life and immortality!" he declared like a maniac. I was too paralyzed with fear for anything. I tried to scream, but he seemed to have sucked all the sound out. He ripped my vocal cord out. Blood splattered everywhere, on the floor, on his ghastly face, and matted my pale hair._

I woke up gripping my throat. That horrifying image of the bloodshed flashed in my mind and bit the pillow to restrain myself from letting out a blood curling scream. I gulped some water as beads of perspiration adorned my forehead. I felt myself and I had a feeling that I was running a fever. Tip toeing so as not to wake my roommate, I swallowed a tablet. I threw a windbreaker on, and started wading through the eerie darkness to find the nearest toilet. I was sure that my fever would go down, it was only a mild fever, because of the cold and all. If it got worse, I would let the teachers know in the morning. I made my way back to the bunk and to my horror, Sakura had locked me out. "Darn it!" I kicked the door but I ended up hurting my leg instead. I sunk to the floor because of the throbbing pain.

"Natsuki? Is that you, un?" I heard a familiar voice emerge from behind.

He hurried towards me and knelt down. A look of shock plastered on his face when he saw me sprawled out onto the floor. Even without me telling him anything, he figured out that had a fever. "It was Sakura, wasn't it? Locking you out, un. I think you should stay at another person's bunk first; we should call Kurenai-Sensei, yeah." I nodded my head weakly. I felt a pair of strong arms lift me up onto his back. "He was…piggybacking me?" I thought, taken aback with surprise and for some unknown reason, I blanked out because of that.

When I woke up in the morning, I found myself being surrounded by a swarm of concerned faces. "Thank god you're alright!" exclaimed one of the teachers. _I was in the teacher's bunk. _The familiar masked teacher, Kakashi-Sensei patted her on the back, saying, and "I told you she'd be alright," not even glancing up from his book. I did not get to ask any questions; my parents were there to pick me up and I was escorted into their car. I collapsed again. I did not why but felt so lethargic.

After visiting the doctor, it turned that I had quite a high fever. It was not from the cold apparently, though. I was glad that I could rest at home but questions about that night, when I had passed out, kept haunting me. I was dying to know, but nobody could tell me until camp ended the following week.

~Next Week~

"Natsuki-Chan!" both Deidara and Temari glomp-hugged me. "I was so worried about you!" Temari declared boldly. Deidara scowled at her, saying,"YEAH RIGHT, UN! I WAS MORE CONCERNED!"I chuckled as both of them started to argue with each other. "Okay, okay! Calm down both of you! I know you love me a lot and I love you back even more, alright!" I said, pulling them into a hug. "Really, un?" Deidara asked, a blush tinging his beautiful feautures. "Aww, how sweet!" Temari cooed, "And look at him! He's blushing!" Deidara turned away. "I have something to ask you Deidara…" I looked up awkwardly and twiddled with my fingers. "Okay! I'll leave you two alone!" Temari left, giggling mischievously.

I asked Deidara about what happened that night, when I collapsed. "Well, I piggybacked you all the way to my bunk as it was nearer to the teacher's bunk, un, and called the teachers, yeah." He replied, staring at the carpeted floor.

A frown graced my expression. "That's all? Then how come Temari says that there was a commotion?"

"That…..that's because you were in my bunk, un! They were wondering why a girl was in the guy's bunk, yeah! And…when I explained, they thought I liked you, un….." he paused, then continued, "No, that was nothing. It was just…yeah…."

"I heard you perfectly, silly…..and what's wrong with that? You like me, don't you. Just like I like you?" I questioned, gently nudging him. He froze at that, as if to consider something slowly, and then whispered,

"I…..I like you…as a friend…and more than as a friend, un. But you don't have to…you know….feel the same way about me, yeah…."

"Didn't I just say I like you?"

"Really, you…you do?""

"Yes! Yes, I do. Because you're my cherry pie, topped with honey, caramel and chocolate chip…."

Deidara leaned in towards me. "Um..Deidara..you're too close…" I said.

But this time, I didn't mind it at all.


End file.
